The invention is directed to a device for outputting single sheets from a printer or a copier, comprising a driven roller pair in whose conveying nip the respective single sheet is transported and which is deflected from an approximately vertically proceeding conveying path into an approximately horizontal conveying path, and comprising a deposit compartment for the deposit of the conveyed single sheets.
Such a device is utilized, for example, in high-performance printers, whereby the deposit compartment is a specimen compartment in which, for example, individual sheet specimens of a test printing are deposited. Traditional apparatus have shown that their operating dependability is limited and a paper jam in the output region occurs disproportionately often.
JP-A-57 072561 discloses a device for outputting single sheets from a printer or copier. The single sheets are conveyed forward by a roller pair. A rejector unit that suppresses a further-conveying of the respective single sheet on the circumferential surface of this roller is arranged at the roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,238 discloses a device in an electrophotographically working copier. This device successively supplies single sheets to further units. A sensor, for example a mechanical sensor, acquires the presence of a single sheet between conveyor rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,801 discloses a device for conveying single sheets. An optoelectronic sensor checks the conveyed single sheets. When a jam occurs, for example due to single sheets sliding on top of one another, this jam is reported to a higher-ranking control.
JP-A-58 089557 discloses a paper output unit of a copier machine where single sheets are conducted between rollers. Each single sheet passes a guide that assures that the single sheet is supplied to a deposit compartment.